My feelings for you
by MonokuroNee
Summary: Sebastian's been acting weird lately and Ciel's been a bit worried about his Demon Butler. Can Ciel find out whats wrong? Well he sure as hell will try. WARNING! Yaoi and Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

****OK! So this is my first FanFic EVER! I know it sucks =_= But I've gotten better ^^**

**WARNING!: Yaoi AND Lemon in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Black Butler or any of the characters. If I did Madame Red would be alive, Lizzy dead, Ciel and Sebastian Making out, Claude would have a little bit of a heart and be kissing Alois. -_-**

**ANYWAY ENJOY! =^w^=**

It was a rainy and cold day at the Phantomhive Manor, I Sebastian the Phantomhive Manor's Main Butler was preparing a Sweet Snack for my Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive. I was almost done when I heard a sudden Scream. I knew the voice. It was Mey-Rin, A very clumsy Maid. I rushed to her and caught her along with the dishes she had, before they fell.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sebastian!" Mey-Rin said in a shaky voice.

"Its alright. Just pay-attention to where your walking next time." I answered her in a swift and calm voice. '_This Manor would be destroyed if I wasn't a Demon_.' I thought to my self I sent Mey-Rin on her way, making sure she didn't start to trip or fall on her way to the kitchen. I looked at the clock to see the time. '11:56' was shown on the clock. '_Oh no. I'm going to be late with the Young Master's Afternoon tea if I don't hurry!_' I thought while I rushed back to the kitchen to finish the Chocolate Cake and White Tea. After it was all done I started to head to My Master's Study. I knocked on the door to the Study. "Come in." I heard my Master's Voice say in a bit of a Whisper. I walked in and saw him working quietly on the Paper's I had given him Earlier This Morning.

"I have brought some White Tea and Chocolate Cake for you, Young Master." I said as I watched his head pop up when I said 'Chocolate Cake'. I chuckled at his Movement. My Master acted so put together but he had a weakness for sweets. After all he is still a Child. Everyone seems to forget that about him. Sometimes I even forget it as well. He sat up as I moved his Paper's to the side of the desk in a neat pile. I set his Tea and Cake in front of him to enjoy. I watched him as he took a sip of the tea and took a bite from the cake.

"It's a bit too sweet, But I still like it." He said before he took another bite.

"I am glad you like it, Young Master." I said with a Devilish type smile on my face. I waited for him to finish his snack. When he was done, I leaned down and took the plate and Tea cup. I put them back on the tray and began to walk out. I went for the door knob but stoped when I heard Ciel call out my name.

"Sebastian." He said in a calm voice, looking down and doing his work.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"The cake was very good. Just use a bit less sugar next time" He said, still working on his paper's.

"Yes I will remember that, My Lord." I bowed down and then left.

As I walked back to the kitchen I started to think of how I felt when around Ciel,... how I felt when thinking of Ciel,... and how I felt when looking at Ciel... I stoped walking, Just standing there, thinking of that weird feeling that always came over me. What was it? I've never felt it before. Was it that so called feeling human's called '_Love_'? But than I remembered that its impossible for a Demon to Love, especially with a Human. I shook all of it out of my mind so I could continue work. I walked to the kitchen and started to clean.

Hours passed and it became Dark outside. I had been working on Dinner for the Young Master. I put his dinner on the tray and began to go back to his study. I looked at the clock that said it was '7:28' "Oh dear. Its almost 7:30. I better hurry." I said to my self. I got there right on time. I knocked on the door waiting for him to respond.

"Come in" I heard his voice again. I felt my Heart do a little leap when I heard his voice, But I ignored it and entered. I looked up and saw all his work piled on a neat stack on the side of his desk.

"Are you done with your work, Young Master?" I asked while I put his dinner in front of him.

"Yes." He answered in a soft voice. He started to eat. I watched him eat, waiting for him to finish. While I watched him eat, I felt my Heart Beat get faster. What was this feeling?! I kept trying to think of what this feeling was. Lost in Thought about it. I heard a faint voice calling me.

"stian! Sebastian!" Ciel was calling me. I woke up from my thoughts and looked at the clock to see how long I was like that. '7:36' the clock said. '_I was lost in thought for that long?!_' I thought.

"Yes?" I finally answered.

"I'm done." He said. His voice wasn't as sweet and calm as before. Had I made him mad?

"Yes. Of course, Young Master." I said as I picked his plate and tea cup up, and set them on the tray. I was half away across the room, Heading for the door when I heard Ciel again.

"Sebastian." His voice had a different tone this time. It was a worried tone.

"Yes?" I asked while I turned around to face him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice firm and soft.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be, My Lord?" I asked.

"You've been in a Gaze lately, You've almost been late, and You keep staring at me." He said.

"I'm fine, My Lord. Don't worry." I said with a smile on my face. He just kind of looked at me and finally gave me permission to go. I walked back to the kitchen and started to clean. But with Ciel stuck in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed, It was now 10:00. I started to go up stares to My Master's Bedroom, to get him ready for bed. I reached his Bedroom door and paused. My Heart was beating so Fast. I still didn't know why! I finally knocked.

"Come in." I heard his voice say once more. I entered and walked to Ciel who was sitting on his bed waiting. I blushed lightly, But to where Ciel couldn't tell. I keeled down and changed my Young Master into his night shirt. After I was done he Laid down, But he seemed to watching me.

"Young Master, Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" He said.

"What do you mean, Young Master?" I asked. My voice was a bit shaky. I saw Ciel sit up in his bed.

"Sebastian. Tell me what's bothering you!" His voice shouted.

"Y-Young Master. There's nothing wrong!" I said.

"Sebastian, I Order you to tell me!" He said. His voice was demanding.

"But Y-Young Mas-" I began to say something but Ciel cut me off.

"Are you going against the contract?" He said.

"N-no." I said quietly. '_So... is that how he feels? Its just a contract to him?_' I thought to my self. WAIT! Why Am I thinking like that?! It is just a contract! Nothing else...

"Then tell me" He demanded again.

"Yes, Young Master..." I said. My voice was in a Soft Whisper. I went and sat on the edge of Ciel's bed. He stared at me, waiting for me to tell. I looked at him.

"Young Master, Its... Its about how I feel about you." I saw his eyes widen a bit.

"H-how do you feel...?" He asked me.

"I think I... L-love you, Ciel." I said. Looking down blushing.

"L-Love?" His eyes widened more. Blushing as well.

"Yes" I replied. Still in a Soft Voice.

"Sebastian." He said in a soft and sweet voice. I looked up as in saying 'Yes?' only I couldn't speak.

"I think... I love you too..." He said blushing. My eyes widened at his confession. I was blushing but I gently smiled. Surprised to see Ciel smiling too.

"Ciel?" I asked in a soft yet happy voice.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"M-may I try something?" I asked Ciel.

"O-of course." He said. Slightly looking down, blushing.

I got up and walked to him. Sitting back down on the bed, closer to Ciel. I took my hand a Reached for Ciel's chin. I grabbed it gently, pulling Ciel's face close to mine as I brought mine to his.

"S-Sebastian?!" I heard Ciel say. His voice was in Surprise. I ignored him and pressed my lips gently to his. His eyes widened at my movement, But I saw his eyes slowly close. I closed my eyes as well. Enjoying his soft firm lips against mine. As the kiss ended I felt so weird. I didn't want it to end so soon! I wrapped my arm around Ciel's waist and tugged him to me again. Crushing are lips together once more. I heard Ciel gasp a little, but his eyes were closed. I was glad to know he was enjoying the kiss as well. I Closed my eye's as well. Thinking of Ciel.

Something came over me, Something that made me Lose Control, Something that made this kiss more passionate. I couldn't stop my self! I wanted all of Ciel! No! I needed all of Ciel, And I needed him Now! I stuck my Tongue in Ciel's mouth. I heard a Light Gaps again, But Ciel let me. I explored his mouth with my Tongue. He tasted sweet, but at some parts bitter. It was so good! I can't stop now! I felt Ciel's Tongue escape into my mouth now. I stopped and I let him explore my mouth with his Tongue. I loved it so much! '_I won't be able to hold back if we continue like this!_' I thought to my self.

I pushed Ciel gently and slightly away so we weren't kissing anymore. My Face was a Deep Red, along with his.

"We should Stop now, Ciel." I said. Not wanting to stop at this point but I had no choice.

"Alright..." Ciel said. I could tell Ciel didn't want to stop either. I looked into Ciel's eye's, He looked back. I began to lose less and less control over my self right now. Being around Ciel was getting me so hooked onto his eyes and that turned me on for some reason!

"I-I'm sorry Ciel! But I REALLY can't hold back right now!" I yelled as I Kissed him and plunged my tongue in his mouth once again. Pinning him down to the bed.

Ciel gasped a little more, but he wrapped his arm's around my neck. I felt Ciel French Kiss me back. He was teasing me though. He would wiggle his tongue in my mouth and when I tried to touch our tongue's together he pull his tongue back playfully. He wiggled his tongue in my mouth again, But I didn't try and get his tongue this time. So he kind of just relaxed his tongue. I suddenly took my tongue and caught his. I could feel him smile, as if saying 'Sebastian won this game'. I pulled Ciel closer as our Tongue's danced around with each other passionately.

I took one of my free hand's and held Ciel's face to mine which just made the kiss more passionate and the other hand went and Un Buttoned Ciel's night shirt. I felt Ciel's arm's release around my neck and start to Un do my shirt as well. I got his shirt off as he got my vest off, now working on my shirt. I couldn't hold back. I sat up and quickly took off my Shirt and pants and went back down and continued with the French Kiss. Holding Ciel rather close to me. His arm's went back around my neck. Feeling his warm and firm body against mine was so pleasant. I now knew that there would be no stop 'till I had made Ciel mine and mine alone!


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart was Beating so very fast as it was leaping with enjoyment. I had Ciel in my arm's, His lip's and tongue upon mine, His naked body against my own. What else could I ask for? I loved this Young Human, This human I knew as Ciel, Young Master, and now my Lover. Ciel was holding me close. His tongue was so sweet. His arm's around my neck and one of his hand's holding my face to his own and the other wrapped around Ciel's waist. I was loving every second of this! Our tongue's started to dance with each other once again. I can't hold back anymore! I want to feel every part of Ciel!

I moved my hand that was around Ciel's waist and moved it down 'till I felt Ciel's cock in my hand. I heard Ciel gasp a bit louder this time as he slightly pulled his face away from mine.

"S-Sebastian?! What are you d-" He began to ask me. but I cut him off.

"Just relax! It will be fine. I'll make it feel Great! I promise, Ciel!" I told him. I could tell my voice had that 'Out of control' tone to it. But at this point I didn't care. I felt Ciel put his hand's on my shoulder's now. We had stopped kissing, but we weren't done. He buried his face onto my Chest. I started to move my Hand back and forth as if pumping Ciel's cock gently.

I could hear Ciel's soft moan's. I wanted to hear them louder, So I started to pump faster. I felt his cock get Harder. He moaned louder, Just what I wanted. I pumped a bit longer and then stopped. Ciel looked up at me and asked

"Why did you stop?" I smiled with a little chuckle. He stared at me in confusion. I looked down at him and said in a Seductive voice

"I'm just getting started." Ciel's eye's widened. I kissed his neck and started kiss lower and lower each time.

I kissed his cock and heard a small moan. I started to suck, hearing Ciel's moan's. I stopped sucking and started licking.

"S-Sebastian... mhm ahh!" I heard Ciel moan out loud. It made me happy to hear Ciel's voice like that. I started to suck again, but with a few lick's here and there. This made Ciel moan more. I sucked faster. Blushing and thinking '_So this is how you taste, Ciel..._' I loved the way He tasted! I wanted more of Ciel. I lifted my head and sat up. Ciel was blushing deep red. I looked into Ciel's eye's.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Rub it." I said.

"W-what?" His voice asked me. A bit scared.

"Rub it!" My voice was demanding. I couldn't help it. I wanted his touch! Ciel's eye's were wide, But he took his hand and reached down rubbing my cock. I moaned slightly.

"Faster." I demanded. I felt his hand rub faster. I moaned a little more now. His rub turned into a pump. I moaned louder.

"L-like this?" Ciel asked. His voice shy and soft.

"Y-yes. J-just like that!" I said. Loving EVERY moment of this. I took Ciel's head and pushed it down slightly and gently. I didn't have to tell Ciel what I wanted him to do. He had already put his head down and started to lick my cock. He started to suck. It felt so good! He sucked faster. I moaned loudly and pressed my cock more into his mouth, but not to far so he didn't gag.

I heard Ciel moan from enjoyment as he sucked faster with half my cock in his mouth. I pat his head as a way to tell him he was doing a great job.

"Mhmmm" Ciel made that sound to tell me he like's it. He put more of my cock into his mouth. I could tell that he couldn't put anymore into his small mouth. I pulled him away he sat up. He had Pre Cum at the edge of his lip's. I smiled for I knew I had some dry cum on my face as well. I kissed him once again and laid him down gently.

"Just relax, Ciel." I said smiling

"A-alright." He replied. I could tell he didn't know what I was about to do, but I didn't care. I lifted his leg's slightly. He looked confused by my movement.

I started to put my cock in side of Ciel. I heard his gasp of pain and pleasure. I smiled and moved forward a little. I didn't want to hurt Ciel by being to rough before I've even started. Finally got my cock inside of him. Hearing Ciel Gasp once again. I started to thrust back and forth. Hearing Ciel's 'Ah's' escape from his mouth along with moaning. I stared thrusting faster and harder. I seemed to have found that great and wonderful spot inside of Ciel because I heard Ciel scream a bit loudly and moan louder as well.

"Did I find it?" I asked Ciel, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes!" He said back to me. I smiled.

"Please go Harder and Faster!" He said sounding like he was begging. I liked that sound of him begging, So instead of doing as he asked I slowed down. He looked up at me, Tears in his eyes.

"Beg." I whispered in his ear. "Beg for me." My voice was demanding. He did as I asked.

" P-Please! Please come into me Faster! Please come into to me Harder! Please! Sebastian! I want you!" He was begging... begging for me. I did as I promised and went into Ciel more Faster and Harder, hitting the same spot each time.

"AHHHH! Y-Yes! Like that!" He said blushing a deep yet light red. Again I smiled to know that I was pleasing Ciel. I went on for awhile longer and just couldn't hold back. I cumed inside Ciel. I moaned slightly as he let out a soft scream and moan of pleasure. I finally had made Ciel mine. So I took my cock out of Ciel and lightly kissed him once again. He smiled and let me.

I sat up and got my clothes back on, As well as I got Ciel back into his night shirt. I used some of my power to clean the bed, Ciel, and my self from their cum. I Laid Ciel down and tucked him in. About to get off the bed I felt Ciel tug on my shirt lightly.

"Yes, Young Master?" I looked down at him. Back to my Butler from.

"Stay here tonight." He said. His voice back to calm and soft.

"Yes, My Lord." I replied. I sat by him, but then just ended up getting under the cover's with Ciel. I felt him snuggle up to me and close his eye's. I help him tightly, but not to tight.

"I love you, Sebastian." I heard Ciel whisper.

"I love you too, My Lord." I whispered back.

"Goodnight." He whispered once again.

"Goodnight, Ciel." I whispered back softly. Ciel fell asleep in my arm's, I felt so complete with Ciel by my side. I smiled, thinking about Ciel for a few moment's and then finally closed my own eye's, Just savoring the moment while it last.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eye's and saw the morning light. Not remembering last night clearly. I looked in my arm's only to see Ciel. I gasped quietly remembering what they had done. I blushed at the thought of what had happened last night. I gently un wrapped my arm's from around Ciel and stood up. I looked up at the clock to see the time, '6:58' the clock said, '_Ah, I woke up right on time!_' I thought to my self. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them open right as it became 7:00.

"Young Master, It is time for you to wake up." I said just like I did every morning. He slightly opened his eye's. I watched him sit up and yawn.

"What do I have to do for today?" Ciel asked in a tired yet normal voice.

"Your day is completely free." I answered while I poured him, his favorite tea. Earl Grey Tea.

"I see." He put his legs over and off the bed so he was now sitting up straight. I gave him the tea and watched him take a sip. I got him dressed for the day and stood up.

"I will wait for you down stairs, My Lord." I told him. I felt a small passion so I leaned down and started kissing Ciel lightly. I let our tongue's dance around gently for awhile and then kissed him one more time before pulling back.

"Alright." He said after our kiss was done. I started for the door.

"Sebastian." I heard Ciel call out.

"Yes, My Lord?" I turned around and faced him.

"I love you." He said in a Sweet and Calm voice. I smiled

"I love you too, Ciel." I said in a Soft and Swift voice.

I turned around and left. As I went down stairs I thought about Ciel. Smiling and blushing lightly I stood by the dining table waiting for My Young Master. No. Waiting for My Ciel.


End file.
